Cinderella
Cinderella is a member of the Blood Maidens and one of the playable characters in Mary Skelter: Nightmares. Profile A girl who speaks like a maiden of refinement. She has a tendency to lose track of what she says when speaking with Jack. Despite her sometimes holier-than-thou attitude, she actually is very modest, and when she notices that she may have worried someone, she feels down on herself. It also seems she's not used to being praised by others. Her Blood Libido makes her fixated on cleaning, doing so to effectively the entirety of Dawn HQ as a pastime and being possibly obsessive-compulsive about it. She's also very concerned with her appearance. The loss of a single item, from a pendant to one of her slipper-shaped earrings, can send her self-image tumbling to zero. Relationships Nightmares Mary Skelter 2 * Thumbelina: Once, Cinderella and Thumbelina were best of friends. But after the former's disappearance and accusations that she killed Hitsuka, Thumbelina felt betrayed by her friend and Dawn as whole, leading to her and her sisters' resignations as they rejoined the Order. Plot Role Nightmares Pre-game Cinderella has been a Blood Maiden of Dawn for well into her youth and adolescence, however they're unwilling to deploy her due to her penchant for unarmed melee exposing her to a lot of Marchen blood and risking a Blood Skelter. Desperate to prove herself worthy of going on missions, Cinderella left the Liberated District on her own. Having been gone for so long and with no means of contacting her, she is presumed MIA or even dead. Chapter 3 Cinderella, having returned some time ago, is cleaning the halls of Dawn HQ when Jack crashes into her as he rushes to the lab, scattering her cleaning utensils. While quite miffed at his impatience, she lets him go as it appears he has something important to do, and his own cleaning efforts are unlikely to meet her standards. After Dawn concludes their meeting, Cinderella barges in, declaring her participation in the expedition. After going through introductions and expositions, Cinderella is asked why she did not report her return to anyone in Dawn, to which she responds that she was preoccupied cleaning every inch of HQ, much to everyone's exasperation. In the Downtown area, the Blood Team soon faces the area's Nightmare. All seems well as they retreat, only for Cinderella to let loose a dreadful scream. One of her glass earrings was lost in their escape, and she's become inconsolable about it. Her subsequent hysteria and the comments derived from it cause friction in the party before it's quickly broken up. Red Riding Hood promises Cinderella they'll look for it as they explore the area, though she reminds her that they'll all be risking their lives with the Nightmare still loose and invincible. Cinderella is mollified by this reasoning as they proceed deeper into the area. As the search continues and the earring is nowhere to be found, Cinderella becomes increasingly distraught. The party takes a moment to alleviate her concerns before the Nightmare shows up again. Just as everyone prepares to flee, Cinderella spies the earring stuck to the Nightmare's body. She's raring to go get it back by force, but the others drag her away, as the area core is still undiscovered and thus the Nightmare is still immortal. While Cinderella is still disquieted by the loss of her earring, she now knows where she is, and is prepared to follow everyone's instructions to get it back. Red Riding Hood clarifies their plans to destroy the core, and move on. Once the Downtown core is found and destroyed, the Nightmare makes one final appearance. The beast falls after a long battle, but suddenly it begins to speak, much to everyone's surprise. It drawls out an apology to Snark into a strange square object before it explodes. Cinderella can only watch in shock as Jack jumps into the explosion to save her earring, berating him for such recklessness. Jack can only remark that he empathized with her feelings of being so attached to a seemingly small thing before he passes out, and is brought back to HQ. In the Rescue Center, Cinderella and Miko watch over Jack as he awakens. The former is still worried for him due to his reckless behavior, but he simply reiterates how he can understand her desire to hold onto her jewelry, just as he cannot let go of his desire to climb the Jail. Mary Skelter 2 Pre-game Cinderella was once a Blood Maiden of Dawn in her youth, and was best of friends with Thumbelina. However, she goes missing long before the events of the game, and is even believed to have murdered Hitsuka, a member of the Order of the Sun. The resulting event causes tensions between the two organizations, and Thumbelina and her sisters resign from Dawn to join the Order. Power and Abilities Personal Skills *'Ability' Twelve Dash: Increase the player's speed in dungeons for 12 seconds. Lets you outrun certain traps and gimmicks. Running into walls or objects will damage the party's HP and stun for a few seconds. **In Mary Skelter 2, this ability also increases mileage gained from bouncing off springs *'Skill' Proclamation: +1 random hit if Cinderella's HP is 50% or less and the enemy is hit by its weakness. *'Soul' Healia: Restore a small amount of the party's HP. *'Skill' Ballroom Dance: May attack with partner if partner's HP is maxed. Massacre Skills * Mass Hypno Burst: Damage with a change of Sleep to all enemies. Jobs Cinderella can choose to be one of the following: * Fighter: An offense-oriented, front-line job. The job doesn't offer much in Skills, but is augmented well in stats. (Shared with Alice's default Job.) ** Invisible Slash is a non-elemental physical attack that does minor damage to one enemy. ** Water Attack is a Water-element physical attack that does minor damage to one enemy. ** Charge is a buff that increase in target's Attack for the next turn. ** Surge is a Water-element physical attack that damages one enemy. ** Pound is a non-elemental physical attach that does heavy damage to one enemy. ** HP Limit Up is a job specific passive skill that increases the character's maximum HP. * Paladin: A defense-oriented, front-line job. A bit lacking in offense, but great at being a shield. (Shared with Alice.) ** Cover ' is a support skill that temporarily shield the user's party from attacks. ** '''EX Heal '''is a support skill that restore a fair amount of one target's HP. ** '''Intimidate '''is a support skill that temporarily attract enemies attack to the user. ** '''Weaken Attack '''is a buff that temporarily increase the physical resistance of one target. ** '''Darkness Bullet+ '''is a non-elemental magic attack that does damage to one enemy with a chance of ''Darkness. ** '''Resist Paladin is a job specific passive skill that reduces the character's damage given and received. ** Resist Earth is a job specific passive skill that reduces the character's Earth-based damage. ** DEF Up is a job specific passive skill that increases the character's DEF. * Marshall: A speed-oriented attacker. Excels in inflicting damage by numbers. (Default Job, shared with Alice.) ** Force Wave is a non-elemental physical attack that does minor damage to all enemies. ** Poison Bullet 'is a non-elemental physical attack that does minor damage to all enemies with a chance of ''Poison. ** '''Rage Rush is a non-elemental physical attack that deal multiple hits to enemies at random. ** Amber Red '''is a non-elemental physical attack that does damage to all enemies. ** '''Marshal Skill is a job-specific passive skill that give a chance of multiple attacks. ** Counter is a job-specific passive skill that give a chance to counterattack physical attack. ** AGI Up is a job-specific passive skill that increases AGI. ** First Strike is a job-specific passive skill that give a chance of being first at the start of a battle. * Destroyer: An attacker that sacrifices defense for power, allowing it to deal massive damage. (Shared with Alice.) ** Flash Impact is a non-elemental physical attack that deals minor damage to all enemies. ** Shock is a non-elemental physical attack that deals damage to one enemy. ** Desperation is a buff that temporarily increases both physical damage dealt and received. ** Wild Charge is a buff that temporarily lowers hit rate but increases critical rate and effect ** Destroyer Skill '''is a job-specific passive skill that increases the character's damage given and received. ** '''ATK Up is a job-specific passive skill that increases Attack ** Critical Rate Up '''is a job-specific passive skill that slightly increases critical rate. * '''Blood Lord: A job with the most proficient command in wielding blood-based abilities. (Shared with Alice.) Trivia * Cinderella is named after the titular character from the folktale Cinderella. ** Cinderella's Blood Ability, appearance and personality are inspired by her folktale counterpart. Gallery Cinderella_from_Mary_Skelter_2.jpg Category:Characters Category:Blood Maidens